dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Epilogue (Inquisition)
This page details the endings to Dragon Age: Inquisition. What follows are transcripts of the various epilogues depending upon the player's choices. The epilogue in Inquisition is narrated by Claudia Black as Morrigan. The Breach ’Tis said that Corypheus woke after his long slumber and found the world gone awry. He fought to bring back those days of magic and shadow, to raise himself as a god, and set things right. Now we are left with a scar in the sky to remind us of what almost was. It tells us that a great victory against chaos was won, but left the world forever changed. Orlais Celene remains empress Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Empress Celene remains on her golden throne. : Gaspard executed, Briala and Celene reunited ::Where once war raged, there is now a shaky peace. Orlais is resurgent, the empress a patron of arts and culture. ::Many attribute this recovery to her lady love, though others wonder how long their reunion will truly last. : Gaspard executed, Briala exiled ::The civil war is ended, Gaspard is defeated, but it is said Briala yet plots her return from exile. ::The empress now faces a war in the shadows, elven daggers rule the night, and spies follow her every move. : Gaspard lives, Briala is dead ::The civil war is ended, the elven resistance pacified, but it is said Gaspard yet plots his return from exile. ::How long before the Empress missteps and he raises banners once more? This fear hounds her every move. : Gaspard and Briala both executed ::The civil war is ended and order finally restored. The empress is unchallenged... but at what price? ::Blood drips from Celene's hands, and all her court know it. However, none are in a position to move against her. : Gaspard and Briala both live ("cooperation ending") ::The civil war is ended, but a new war rages in the shadows. Gaspard it seems, has learned his lesson well. ::Even the elves have no rest, with Briala's uprising rocking the empire to its core. ---- : Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::As Orlais heals and its strength returns, relations with the Inquisition slowly sour. ::Icy receptions meet the Inquisition inside the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. ::Many believe that when the empire's fortunes wane once more, Celene will stand alone. : Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::Sadly, Celene soon forgot her gratitude towards the Inquisition. ::Icy receptions now greet the Inquisition in the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. ::Thus, many believe that when the tide again turns, Celene will stand alone. : Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::Fortunately for Celene, her gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. ::Some claim she clings too tightly to the alliance - others know it is all that stands between her and defeat. : Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::The empire's ties to the Inquisition remain strong, both sides benefiting from the ongoing relationship. ::Some resent this, calling Celene the Inquisitor's puppet - though they do not do so openly. ::Orlais prospers, and soon forgets that it could very easily have been otherwise. :Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::The empire's ties to the Inquisition remain strong, both sides benefiting from the ongoing relationship. ::The alliance meets with the approval of Celene's subjects, who see it as a necessary move within the game. ::Orlais prospers, and soon forgets that it could very easily have been otherwise. Gaspard became emperor Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Gaspard has ascended to the golden throne. ''He rules unopposed. Each noble house that rises up against him soon realizes it has made its last mistake. ''He settles disputes with Ferelden, freeing the Orlesian armies to fortify the northern Tevinter borders. His victories are many. Strength and stability are restored to Orlais... for now. ---- :'Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations)' ::''Sadly, Gaspard soon forgot his gratitude towards the Inquisition. ::Icy receptions meet the Inquisition inside the Imperial Court, where most prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. ::Thus, many believe that when the next challenge to the usurper comes, Gaspard will stand alone. : Unknown condition (Presumed to be tied to Court Approval and/or War Table Operations) ::Fortunately for Gaspard, his gratitude towards the Inquisition has remained strong. ::Some claim the emperor relies too much on his new allies, but others know the truth. ::His enemies hesitate only because they fear the Inquisition's revenge - but for how long? Briala rules through Gaspard Consider the mighty Empire of Orlais, where Gaspard has ascended to the golden throne. His rule continues only so long as he bows to the will of Briala - the first elf to be granted titles and land. Soon, new rights are granted to elves throughout the land. Plans are made to tear down alienage walls. The emperor chafes under her command, but can do nothing - even as an alliance of nobles considers open rebellion. : Inquisitor is an elf with LOW Court Approval ::They hesitate only because they fear the alliance between Briala and the elven Inquisitor. ::The icy reception awaiting the Inquisition at court is telling, however. It seems only a matter of time. : Inquisitor is an elf with HIGH Court Approval ::They hesitate only because they fear the alliance between Briala and the elven Inquisitor. ::And perhaps also because they yet respect the Inquisition. For now, the Empire remains at peace. : Inquisitor NOT an elf and has LOW Court Approval ::They hesitate only because they fear Briala's alliance with the Inquisition. ::Even so, many prefer that Orlais bow to no one - not even heroes. It is only a matter of time. : Inquisitor NOT an elf and has HIGH Court Approval ::They hesitate only because their respect for the Inquisition remains strong. ::So the Empire remains locked within an uneasy peace--though it seems only a matter of time. The Grey Wardens Help the Inquisition The Grey Wardens of the south slowly rebuild in the months following the events at Adamant. They declare it time for the Order to emerge from the shadows, to join the rest of humanity in fighting their ancient foes. Rumors abound that they severed ties with their leaders at Weisshaupt, and that a bitter war now rages between them. What becomes of Hawke/Loghain/Stroud/Alistair is unknown – save that all news out of Weisshaupt soon ends. Does the sudden silence indicate a battle within... or something far worse? '''Banished from Orlais' Those Grey Wardens who survived the battle at Adamant ventured north into exile. They returned to the mighty fortress of Weisshaupt, and word slowly spreads that a battle for control of the Order has erupted. :Warden ally is alive ::It is said that Loghain/Stroud/Alistair leads these Wardens in their rebellion, a fight to change the Order from within. :Hawke is alive ::If Hawke reaches Weisshaupt with them is unknown. Indeed, before long, all news out of Weisshaupt ends. Slowly, the Wardens withdraw from across the north as well. Some believe the ancient order is on the verge of vanishing forever. The Chantry and the Divine Leliana appointed Divine One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Leliana as successor to the Sunburst Throne. Given the name Divine Victoria, she first declares an end to the Circle of Magi; the mages will now govern themselves. She opens the priesthood to other races, declares support for the Inquisition, and rededicates the Chantry to the principle of charity. Divine Victoria is controversial from the start, several new sects arise, resisting her reforms and declaring her rule a threat to the faith. : Leliana - Steeled ::Her response is as swift as it is deadly, unity is maintained, but blood runs through the halls of the Grand Cathedral. : Leliana - Inspired ::She meets with their leaders, urging unity. Miraculously her words take root, and - for now - the Chantry remains strong. :Leliana's personal quest is skipped ::She does not fight them, and it is not long before the Chantry's fractures threaten to tear it apart forever. Cassandra appointed Divine One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry names Cassandra as successor to the Sunburst Throne. Given the name Divine Victoria, she immediately enacts reform: a new Templar Order, and a new Circle of Magi. :Cassandra told to rebuild the Seekers or make the decision herself ::The Seekers of Truth are rededicated to their purpose of protecting the innocent. :Cassandra positive approval ::A proclamation of support for the Inquisition is issued, recognizing its service to all of Thedas. :Cassandra negative approval ::The Chantry's relationship with the Inquisition continues to be strained, and worsens as the months pass. Despite her popularity, the new Divine's reforms are seen by some as going too far. : :Cassandra told to give up on Seekers (plus unknown condition) ::A new sect arises, demanding a return to the status quo. ::Negotiations quickly break down. It is the first time the Chantry has ever declared open war against itself. : :Cassandra told to give up on Seekers (plus unknown condition) ::A new sect arises, demanding a return to the status quo on threat of war. ::With the Inquisitor's assistance, negotiations end peacefully, and few concessions are made. ::Strength and unity within the Chantry are restored in the months following. A golden age - if it can last. : :Cassandra told to rebuild the Seekers or make the decision herself ::A new sect arises, demanding a return to the status quo on threat of war. ::The new Seekers prove their mettle by being instrumental in defeating this sect and restoring the peace. Vivienne appointed Divine One month after the defeat of Corypheus, the Chantry shocks the world by naming Vivienne as successor to the Sunburst Throne. Given the name Divine Victoria, she is the first mage to hold the position - and the uproar is immediate. Three revolts follow in quick succession, and her response is immediate and vicious. For months, chaos reigns. :Vivienne positive approval ::Some say it is only her warm relationship with the Inquisition that ensures her victory. :Vivienne negative approval ::In the end she is victorious, but not without much bitterness and loss of life. To the surprise of many, she reinstates the Circle of Magi and creates a Templar Order firmly leashed to her hand. Mages rise quickly in the new Circle, having more freedom and responsibility then ever before - even if all true power lies with her. :Vivienne Positive Approval ::For now, the Chantry remains united. Though difficult for many to accept, a mage sits on the Sunburst Throne and will remain there. :Vivienne Negative Approval ::Even so, this new Divine's reign is troubled, and signs of fracturing within the Chantry grow daily. Many believe its days are numbered. Mages The Inquisition's mages – the former rebels led by Grand Enchanter Fiona – are left with a choice. Alliance :Cassandra is Divine ::In the end, they refuse Cassandra's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi and instead reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. ::The College, they say, will allow mages of the South to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems. ::From the beginning, the College and the Circle have clashed – and some fear it will lead to a new war of the mages upon themselves. :Leliana is Divine ::When Leliana disbands the Circles, they leave the Inquisition and reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. ::The College, they say, will allow mages of the South to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems. ::For the moment, it appears to be working – mages are enjoying unprecedented acceptance throughout Thedas. :Vivienne is Divine ::In the end, they refuse Vivienne's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi and instead reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. ::The reaction from the new Divine is instantaneous: a war to dissolve the College before it begins. ::Some mages surrender; others return to the Inquisition. Either way, the new Circle of Magi stands triumphant. Conscription :Cassandra is Divine ::In the end, they accept Cassandra's invitation to rejoin the Circle of Magi, but as a new college called the Bright Hand. ::It is not long before this new college dominates, pushing for reform and close ties to the Inquisition. ::Rumors begin to circulate of a split within the Circle, a shadow war against the new college by unknown forces. :Leliana is Divine ::When Leliana disbands the Circles, they remain with the Inquisition and form a new college called the Bright Hand. ::To many, this new order represents the best of mages, an example for the rest of Thedas to follow. :Vivienne is Divine ::In the end, they elect to leave the Inquisition and refuse Vivienne's demand that they join the reformed Circle of Magi. ::However, this new mage rebellion does not last, as the Divine brings down her fury upon them. ::Some mages surrender; others return to the Inquisition. Either way, the new Circle of Magi stands triumphant. Templars Those Templars of the Inquisition who were recruited at Therinfal Redoubt are left with a choice. Cullen cured of lyrium addiction Many follow in the footsteps of Commander Cullen, going through the slow and agonizing process of lyrium withdrawal. Alliance :Seekers rebuilt ::This frees many to join the Seekers of Truth under the Divine – a renewed Order dedicated to justice for all. :Seekers not rebuilt ::Leliana is Divine :::This allows them to leave and reform the Templar Order to truly serve the people, independent of outside control. ::Cassandra is Divine :::They rejoin the Templar Order under the new Divine – on the condition that her leash will not be reattached. ::Vivienne is Divine :::They refuse to join the reformed Templar Order under a mage Divine, instead forming a new knightly order called the Silver Shield. Conscription :Leliana is Divine ::They elect to remain with the Inquisition, unanimously and formally disbanding the Templar Order forever. :Cassandra or Vivienne is Divine ::When the Divine reforms the Templar Order, they elect to remain with the Inquisition under Cullen's command. Cullen not cured of lyrium addiction Alliance :Leliana is Divine ::Some leave, joining mercenary bands or the ranks of the Imperial army. Most remain. ::Those who remain under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen become the core of the Inquisitor's personal guard. :Cassandra or Vivienne is Divine :In the end, many return to the Templar Order when it is reformed by the Divine. :: :: :: ::Those who remain under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen become the core of the Inquisitor's personal guard. Conscription :Leliana is Divine ::In the end, they unanimously elect to remain. The old Templar Order is formally disbanded. ::Under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen, these men and women form the core of the Inquisition's strength for years to come. :Cassandra or Vivienne is Divine ::Some return to the Templar Order under the new Divine, but the rest elect to shed their allegiance forever. ::Under the watchful eye of Commander Cullen, these men and women form the core of the Inquisition's strength for years to come. The Inquisition did not have Kieran]] And what of the Inquisition itself? :Inquisition focused on Connections ::Its web of influence is felt in every hall. Through diplomacy and the trading of favors, it has gathered the power to shake kingdoms. :Inquisition focused on Secrets ::It has eyes and ears in every hall. No secrets are beyond its reach, and that knowledge has become the source of its power. :Inquisition focused on Forces ::Its military might has grown, now rivaling that of kingdoms. Fear of the Inquisition's army has become the true source of its power. :Balanced :It trades in secrets as easily as it does favors. Its military might is feared, and its power is without question. : I leave Skyhold now, knowing that power will continue to grow. The Inquisitor is a symbol to many, a leader of the changing world order. To others, (s)he has become a target. They linger in the shadows, waiting for their day to come. When it does, the Inquisition shall stand ready. Post-epilogue Failed game states The Inquisitor dies before stopping The Breach's growth Its growth unchecked, the Breach expanded, rending the fabric of the world asunder and unleashing demons upon a world powerless to stop them. Envy successfully takes place of the Inquisitor Wearing your form, Envy took command of the Inquisition and turned it into a force of destruction. It conquered Thedas, destroying the Chantry and leaving corpses, slaves and spikes of red lyrium behind. As the world fell to this new order, survivors bowed their heads and cursed your name, never realizing the real you was long dead. Red Templars successfully kill the remaining Templars Corrupted by an unknown force, templars rampaged across Thedas, destroying everything in their path. The Chantry was powerless to stop their advance: the templars left only slaves, corpses, and spikes of red lyrium in their wake. Die during In Hushed Whispers So far as anyone knew, the Herald of Andraste was destroyed in an instant by Alexius's spell; with your death, the fledgling Inquisition fell to pieces. In less than a year, the mysterious Elder One used his army of demons to conquer the known world, and no organization was ready or able to stop him. Inquisitor dies during the Elder One's attack on Haven The success of closing the Breach was short-lived as the demonic and corrupted army of the Elder One overran Haven. Without the Inquisition to stand against them, the rest of Thedas was soon to follow. Die after meeting the Elder One and firing the trebuchet Corypheus, the mad darkspawn claiming to be among the magisters who once breached the Golden City and unleashed the Blight upon the world, destroyed the Inquisition at Haven. Left unopposed, he drove his army of demons across Thedas. The Inquisitor is thrown out of the Winter Palace Hours after you were evicted from the Winter Palace, news spread across the land that Empress Celene was dead and Grand Duke Gaspard standing accused of treason. Orlais stood leaderless; in the chaos, Corypheus conquered it all too easily, overwhelming Inquisition forces lacking the allies needed to stop him. Die during Here Lies the Abyss's Fade sequence With you lost forever in the Fade, Inquisition forces were unable to stand against the demon army and the possessed Grey Warden mages. After destroying the Inquisition, Corypheus conquered Orlais, then brought the might of his new Tevinter Imperium down upon Ferelden. See also * Epilogue (Trespasser) Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay